


Dimensional Love

by joy83391



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming of Age, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy83391/pseuds/joy83391
Summary: Love is something so difficult to define that it can sometimes sit in a liminal space of dimensions. When Soojung is introduced to Qian by chance, she immediately begins to doubt almost everything she knew about herself. How do you display an emotion that one cannot even articulate?
Relationships: Amber Liu/Park Sunyoung | Luna, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Sòng Qiàn | Victoria
Kudos: 1





	Dimensional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! I know how starved this ship is so I just had to write something full of angst and heartbreak, love and fluff... I hope everyone who reads enjoys it!

If she hadn’t had walked out any sooner Soojung would’ve gone inside herself to give that bitch a piece of her mind. Seulgi’s gentle gestures always confused Soojung on her true emotions, if it were her, that door would’ve been slammed so everyone could hear it. Her foot tapped so incessantly onto the floor she thought she could probably create a small crack at this pace.  
“So?” Soojung pressed. Seulgi’s mouth in a flat line that gave almost no detail.  
“No luck.” Seulgi continued walking away from the office with quiet steps.  
“What?” Soojung stopped in her tracks. “You can’t be serious? She seriously thinks you cheated on that exam?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Well, that’s fucking ridiculous! Maybe I should have a talk wi-”  
“Stop being so stubborn and let’s go, I need some fresh air please.” Soojung complied, taking a short breath of her own to let the rush of adrenaline cool down.  
Only two days before had this whole mess began. The two were together for a physics exam when Seulgi’s paper was blown off her desk by the air conditioner. She went to go grab it, crouching down in the aisle as it had flown under a cabinet just for the teacher to begin losing her mind at the sight of Seulgi’s nose peering just above the exam key. She had no idea it was there, but could definitely see why their teacher didn’t believe her, which is why she wasn’t rushing the issue so harshly as Soojung was.  
“I can’t believe you just, let those things happen to you.” Soojung continued, beginning to slightly annoy her best friend of sixteen years.  
“I’m not ‘just letting it happen to me’, but seriously Sooj, what do you want me to do? Punch her in the face? Scream in her ear? She doesn’t believe me. That’s it, case closed.” Seulgi pushed open the heavy door, a surge of wind blew into her face providing just the perfect amount of wind to wake her up and refresh her senses.  
“Hey… are you even listening to me? You know she’ll suspend you, right? All your credits, gone. Seriously, are you okay in the head? What are your parents going to say?” Seulgi rolled her eyes this time, visibly losing her patience with this argument. Soojung was passionate at times, too passionate.  
“How about you worry about you, and I’ll take care of me.” Her hands gripping tightly onto the straps of her backpack.  
“What the hell are you talking about? I’m just trying to warn you. How’re you and I gonna get into Yonsei if you get caught cheating on something so trivial like this.” Her hands finding a way to Seulgi’s shoulders. The two of them were undeniably the most beautiful girls at their school. Soojung’s hair a long hazel brown, grazing her the bottom shoulder-blades. Her nose was famous around the school for its beauty, prominent and structured. Seulgi’s hair was short and dark, but her eyes are what stood out. Strong yet subtle, she looked chic in every sense of the word. The two were an infamous pair at their private school. Soojung’s parents were chaebols, her mother was a pop star as a teenager and met her much older father, the son of a post-war industry man. They had her older sister Sooyeon five years before her and waited for a boy, only to have her instead. Seulgi’s parents were building owners, her father had worked his way up the corporate ladder to end up retiring at forty-two with a few buildings under his name, guaranteeing her a spot in whatever university she set her eyes on. The two had met when Seulgi’s mother met Soojung’s at an investment seminar in 1996 that her husband was hosting. The minute they found out they had daughters the same age, they were practically inseparable.  
“Yonsei this, SKY that, us, what are you saying to me that you think I don’t know? Soojung, I’m doing my best! Do you think I want her to think I cheated?”  
“Well, you certainly didn’t try to stop her from thinking you did.” Soojung’s eyebrows turned up.  
“What’re you trying to say?”  
“I don’t know Seul… if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were purposely trying to sabotage our dream of getting into school together.” Seulgi immediately scoffed.  
“You seriously need to get some sleep or something. You’re talking crazy now. Get a grip.”  
“Don’t act like you haven’t been acting differently anyways. Ever since you told me that thing, you suddenly have no interest in being around me.” Seulgi’s eyes squinted and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
“I told you never to bring that up again.”  
“What?” Soojung said, seriously looking confused, though Seulgi knew she wasn’t. “'Liking girls' isn’t the problem, but you’re getting distracted by that notion.” Seulgi’s eyes began to water. A secret she had spilled, with no intention of ever telling, only a year ago.  
“Distracted by girls? Are you kidding me?” Her voice became a hushed whisper.  
“I mean… this is an all-girls school?”  
“What? You think I just- I just like every girl here?” The wind blew roughly, Seulgi’s hair flying around her face delicately.  
“I’m not saying you like every girl here, but I’m saying that you’re not even sure what you want in life. You’re too focused on figuring that out than planning out how we’ll reach our dreams. We’ve been planning this for years, and you’re gonna ruin it because you’re too afraid to speak up for yourself.”  
“You don’t get it, do you?”  
“I get that you’re ruining our chances of success Seul, you’re being selfish because you don’t even know who you are, or else you wouldn’t have to keep that side of you a secret.”  
“What does that have to do with any of this? And me, confused?”  
“You are and you’re a coward! You’re scared of yourself and you’re too insecure to admit it to me.”  
“Well, you’re a bully! You boss me around like I don’t have a conscious of my own, I am my own person without you!”  
“How are you your own person when everything you do is just to impress me?” Soojung’s voice booming.  
“Impress you?” Seulgi laughed, “Why would I ever need to impress you?”  
“Maybe because you like me.” Seulgi stared at her with eyes of hatred, because at that moment, she felt like she could hate her.  
“You know, Soojung, I wasn’t going to say anything because I thought we respected each other. Our secrets, our hopes, our wishes, but clearly all of that is off the table.” The other girl placed one foot on top of the other, stepping on her own toes to keep her eyes from filing up. “You have been my best friend with no say in the matter. For years we do what you want, go where you want to go, watch what you want to watch. Maybe I can’t fight for myself because I’m so used to you fighting my battles for me, but bringing up something like that, something you swore on your life you’d never speak about… over such a minuscule fear such as where we will go to college? Hell, I don’t even know if I want to go to college! I love to dance, but that’s not in our plan, right? So fuck it. Fuck it all.”  
“What are you saying, Seul?”  
“Don’t act all innocent now.”  
“I’m not- I just didn’t know that thing was so important to you,” Seulgi said nothing in return, but somehow at that moment, her eyes became more upset. Her brows creased in confusion, and even though Soojung knew what she was saying wasn’t right, it came out anyway. The atmosphere automatically shifted and Seulgi began walking backward in slow, gentle steps.  
“Don’t talk to me anymore, okay.” Her steps got further and further, and although Soojung felt like running towards her, her body remained still. “This is done.” The words faint, but she could still hear it as if Seulgi was right next to her. Her body began to feel cold. Seulgi turned around and began to run, soon disappearing out of Soojung’s eyesight.  
The wind picked up, and Soojung took a deep breath before a single tear rolled down her face.


End file.
